Maybe this time
by Clare Edwards-Plath
Summary: What happens when Rachel sees Finn again? will Theo be happy with it? Theo is based off of Theo Stockman, lea michele's real life boyfriend. Yeah, I hate him x  enjoy the fic! lots of intense subject matter, also finchel sexy time ;


I stared at the red curtains. Show time. My mind quickly flashed back to Sectionals, 2009.

I was living the dream. Fantastic boyfriend, amazing career, but one thing stuck in my mind.

Finn Hudson. He was back in my life. Oh my boyfriend hated this. He was not afraid to mention it either.

Consistently asking if I was cheating, shaking answers out of me, the anger in his eyes…

I opened my eyes. Until I exhaled I didn't realize I was holding my breath. The curtains swung open and I began singing "Maybe This Time".

Cabaret was my current project. As I gazed upon the crowd I saw Theo, my current boyfriend. Then I saw Finn. Front row. Smiling that gorgeous crooked smile.

I walked across the stage, smiling and singing. I kept my eyes on Finn. He was smiling at me like I was the only thing that mattered. He was wearing a gorgeous tuxedo. This was a special occasion, after all. The big revival of Cabaret.

I finished a few minutes later. I walked backstage and Finn followed. I looked up at him.  
"Finn…what are you doing here?" I laughed.

"This is your big night."

"I meant backstage." I pushed him playfully.

"I needed to talk to you…" he stepped closer. Just then Theo showed up. I pushed Finn away then hugged Theo. Finn nodded. He was the only person who knew about Theo's violent streaks.

"You are great!" he said. I put on a smiled and nodded. "I will see you after the show." He left, glaring at Finn.

"You have to get away from him, Rachel…" Finn whispered softly to me.

"And go where? I can't leave New York."

"So you'd rather stay here and let him beat you?" I glared at him. "Fine. But either way Rachel, you need to get away."

"They're calling me back on stage. I need to go." I turned to go. He grabbed me gently and hugged me tight.

"Good luck." He murmured against my forehead. I teared up and left to get back on stage.

After the show was over, Theo told me he had to go to a workshop. I nodded and watched him leave in a taxi then I turned to Finn.

"You coming over tonight?"

"Of course." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"come on." I took his hand and got in a taxi.

For quite some time, Finn and I had been having an affair. Nothing serious, really. Some heavy makeout sessions and the occasional movie night. I was only 23, I was sticking to my "no sex until 25" pact.

Finn respected that.

Theo didn't.

There had been a time or two when Theo took things too far. He would start to touch me everywhere and when I tried to push him away he smacked me. I usually ended up sleeping at my costar's apartment, Tina Cohen Chang. Tina and I had become best friends over this whole fiasco. She had helped me out many times.

Like when Theo took things too far, or hit me. Finn always stopped when I told him to, and because of this I let him hit second once or twice. Finn was my hero.

As we made our way to my apartment I noticed the light was on. Theo was home.

And by the looks of the curtains (which were usually open and were now closed) he wasn't alone.

Finn looked at me. I was on the verge of tears. Finn quickly told the driver to go to his hotel.

I sniffled and bit my lip, just staring out the window. When we got to the hotel, Finn had to carry me inside.

I finally could stand. I walked to his room and shut the door behind us.

I looked at him as he sat on the bed, he looked so cute and vulnerable. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. That's when I broke down. I cried hard into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up then sat me down. I kept crying. He just held me and whispered "it's okay" repeatedly into my ear.

"Am I not good enough?" I said through tears.

"You're perfect, Rachel." He wiped away a tear with his thumb. I looked up at him and he looked back at me.

He leaned down slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed back deeply.

He slowly laid me back and I pulled away from the kiss to place soft, wet kisses on his neck.

He groaned softly then I kissed him again. He kissed me back hungrily. I enjoyed the passion behind his kiss.

He pulled away and pressed his lips against my neck, leaving them there for a moment then sucking gently. I moaned softly and he grinned at my response.

"F-Finn…you're going to give me a hickey…"

"So?" he smiled against my neck. I didn't give a shit about Theo at that moment. Only his lips on my neck.

He kissed down my neck then I whispered in his ear. "Make love to me…"

He pulled away and looked at me then quickly took off his jacket and shirt. I smiled at his bare chest then closed my eyes as he unzipped my dress.

I stood up and unhooked my bra. Finn stared at my chest as I slid it off, turning away to tease him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing passionate kisses to my neck.

I tensed and moaned softly. He grinned then I turned around and pulled his pants down, giggling at his response.

He was already getting hard. He was bigger than I had pictured.

He smirked, noticing me staring, then he laid me down on the bed, sliding my underwear off slightly.

I kissed his neck then whispered in his ear, "no need for the mailman tonight…" He looked at me in surprise.

"You knew about that?" he whispered. I nodded and smiled.

He chuckled then kissed down my chest. This was so much better than Theo. Theo was rough and aggressive, Finn was gentle and passionate.

I slid off his boxers then ran my fingertips down his chest.

He smiled and kissed my neck. I moaned softly in reply. Then he cupped my breasts in his hands. His hands were so strong…yet so gently. I moaned louder. He kissed down my chest then brushed his lips across my nipples, which were now hard.

I moaned loudly then he looked at me. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed, and stared at him for a moment. He was beautiful. Everything a man should be.

He kissed me deeply as he slowly slid into me. My eyes widen and I moaned softly into his mouth.

He stayed there for a moment then began to thrust. Slowly, gently, being careful not to hurt me.

I moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders. He felt so good inside me. He was big, but not too overwhelming. It hurt at first, but got sweeter and sweeter with each thrust.

He slowly sped up until he was going fast. I moaned loud and arched my back. He kept that pace, cupping my breasts in his hands and massaging them.

I dug my nails lightly into his back, moving my hips to match his thrusts, the sounds of his groans driving me closer to unraveling.

I moaned his name, then he leaned down and whispered "I'm close, Rachel…cum with me…"

I tangled my fingers in his ear and moaned loudly then I squealed softly and I started to cum, Finn doing so only moments later.

He quickly pulled out and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, shaking from the intense orgasm.

He whispered softly as he pulled away, "god, Rachel…you were so tight…" I smiled at him.

"I guess I'm glad I held out, huh?" he nodded and smiled, rubbing my thigh. I was still shaking a bit when he pulled the covers over us.

"You are so beautiful in the moments of an orgasm, Rachel. Not like you aren't always beautiful." I laughed softly and rested my head on his chest.

"I've never felt so…in pure bliss before." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Neither have I. Honestly…after Santana I never had sex, until now that is. I didn't even feel anything with her. At least, nothing this good."

"It's a beautiful feeling…" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Yes…it truly is." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Rachel Berry was finally truly happy, but how long would it last…?


End file.
